Many elaborate and complicated machines and assemblies have been desigend for sharpening a drill bit. The cost and size of the machines may be prohibitive for the individual to purchase and use. Moreover, these costly assemblies are generally quite heavy and are not readily portable. Also, the machines generally do not include a grinding wheel but require the previous existence of a motorized grinder of pedestal or bench type. This includes a separate source of rotary power to drive the grinding unit. Recent advancements in the art have been directed toward providing a drill bit grinding attachment for an electric hand drill, which is economically affordable and readily portable. However, these drill bit grinding attachments have been found to be unsatisfactory in that the attachment is easily misplaced and therefore unavailable when needed. In addition, the attachments are subject to damage during storage and transportation and therefore, again, may not be operable when needed.
The present invention seeks to resolve these and other disadvantages of the known drill bit sharpening mechanisms.